Cuma Kamu
by Denbe Ayasaki
Summary: "A-aku berjanji, akan menjadi lelaki kuat yang bisa melindungimu, Naruto.." SasuFemNaru. R&R plis
1. Chapter 1

**Cuma Kamu**

**_D e n b e A y a s a k i_**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, berantakan, abal dan banyak kesalahan karena saya masih newbie dan baru tahap belajar (_ _)**

**Read and Review Please ^^**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

_7 tahun yang lalu.._

"_Hei apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasuke? Jangan bisanya mengganggu anak yang lebih muda dari mu! Kalau berani ayo lawan aku!" tantang seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pada anak lelaki bertubuh gendut di depannya. _

"_Lagi-lagi anak ini yang muncul. Hei Sasuke, ternyata kamu lemah sekali sampai-sampai harus dilindungi oleh anak cewek. Ckck memalukan!" _

_Gadis kecil itupun kesal dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia tendang batu yang ada didekatnya ke arah kening si bocah gendut._

"_Jangan menjelekkan Sasuke didepanku!"_

_Si bocah gendut yang kesakitan akibat terkena batu akhirnya mulai menjauhi gadis pirang itu dengan geram. Kini si gadis pirang menghampiri anak lelaki yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Bocah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya agar gadis tersebut tidak melihatnya menangis. Terlebih lagi menangis hanya karena didorong saat berlari dan terjatuh diantara kerikil dan pasir._

"_Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, anak itu sudah pergi. Huuh menyebalkan sekali dia sampai mengataimu macam-macam. Astaga lututmu berdarah! Ayo ku antar pulang!"_

"_Te-terima kasih, Naruto."_

_Gadis tersebut membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, bermaksud untuk menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Meski agak sedikit pincang, dengan sabar Naruto menuntun Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumahnya. _

"_A-aku berjanji, akan menjadi lelaki kuat yang bisa melindungimu, Naruto.."_

"Jangan beraninya sama perempuan, Banci! "

"Merepotkan. Minggir sana! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mu, bocah ingusan!"

Seorang pria berkuncir tiba-tiba saja menyerang Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat, mulai menendang dengan kakinya yang besar hampir mengenai perut Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah ahli dalam bela diri langsung saja menghindar dan berpindah ke belakang pria tersebut. Tendangan keras dari Sasuke mendarat di punggung pria itu yang mengakibatkan ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Belum puas, Sasuke pun menginjak tangan pria itu agar ia jera dan segera pergi. Benar saja, karena kesakitan akhirnya pria itu pergi juga.

"Pergi sana dasar payah!"

Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan mulai menghampiri seorang gadis yang tadi ia bela. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Sasuke meraih tangan itu dan melihat pipi sang gadis yang terlihat merah. Pasti pria tadi menamparnya dengan keras. Dengan lembut tangan Sasuke mengusap pipi itu. Merasa ada tangan hangat yang menyentuh pipi kirinya yang sedikit nyeri, gadis itu mendongak menatap anak lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Dobe?"

"E-eh uh tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan khawatirkan aku!" Naruto jadi sedikit salah tingkah ketika mendapati sepasang mata Onyx sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya lembut, membuat wajah Naruto sedikit terhiasi rona merah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kamu terluka? Kenapa sampai berkelahi sih? Aku kan bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Teme."

"Dasar bodoh! Mana bisa kamu melawan pria tadi. Tenaganya lebih besar dari mu, tahu!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, kesal dengan gadis yang keras kepala ini. Selalu menganggap dirinya kuat dan mampu untuk melawan siapa saja. Bukannya Sasuke meremehkan, ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah gadis yang kuat tapi pria tadi memang bukan lawan yang sebanding untuk Naruto. Pria tadi terlalu kasar dan tentunya sebagai laki-laki, Sasuke harus melindungi Naruto.

"Uuh sakit, Teme! Aku bisa kok menjaga diriku sendiri." Naruto tidak mau kalah argumen dengan Sasuke. Ia tetaplah gadis tomboy yang kuat dan pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tidak cengeng, dan tidak selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Terlebih lagi Sasuke.

"Jangan bawel. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan melindungi mu. Ijin kan aku untuk selalu ada disamping mu dan menjagamu setiap hari, Dobe."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tulus itu, spontan Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa udara begitu panas disekitar wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tidak karuan. Ada perasaan hangat dan senang menyertainya saat ini. Tidak mau ketahuan mukanya memerah, Naruto segera bangkit dan berkata bahwa ia ingin segera pulang karena hari sudah sore. Dengan cepat ia mulai berjalan ke arah jalan pulang. Sasuke yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto langsung menyusul di belakangnya.

Naruto POV

Hai semua! Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Murid kelas 1 Konoha High School. Gadis tomboy dan berkuncir ekor kuda dari keluarga sederhana yang selalu ceria, semangat, pemberani, dan kuat. Sejak kecil Ibu mengajarkan ku untuk tidak mudah menangis dan selalu membantu orang selama aku mampu. Rambutku pirang dan mataku berwarna biru cerah. Aku termasuk anak yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, jadi aku memiliki banyak teman. Dan teman terbaikku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak SD kami selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Aku masih ingat, dulu aku yang melindungi Sasuke. Sebetulnya ia tidak lemah, hanya saja dulu ia sering dilarang main keluar rumah oleh ibunya. Jadi saat bermain di luar dan ia terluka atau dijahili ia hanya bisa menangis hihi lucu juga. Dulu ia terlihat culun, lemah, dan polos, tapi sekarang ia tumbuh menjadi cowok yang tampan, pintar, dan kuat. Terlebih lagi ia adalah anak Taekwondo. Banyak sekali fangirls-nya karena Sasuke adalah cowok tertampan di sekolah! Aku senang sekali ia tidak pernah menjauhi ku meski kini ia populer. Yah karena aku hanya gadis yang biasa-biasa saja sih.

Ku beri tahu sebuah rahasia. Sebenarnya aku suka sama Sasuke! Dan aku belum berani untuk mengutarakan perasaan ku ini. Aku takut nantinya akan merusak persahabatan ku dengannya. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa suka. Sasuke adalah cinta pertama ku. Ku harap ia juga menyukai ku. Ge-er memang, tapi mengingat perkataannya tadi sore sepertinya ia memberi sinyal bahwa ia juga menyukai ku. Haaah semoga itu memang kenyataan ya hahaha..

Aku selalu tampil ceria di hadapan tema-teman, apalagi Sasuke, walau kini ada masalah yang melanda keluarga ku. Ayah terlibat hutang dan masih belum bisa untuk melunasinya. Apa kalian ingat pria berkuncir yang berkelahi dengan sasuke tadi? Ia adalah orang suruhan yang akan menagih hutang pada ayah. Aku sedih juga melihat Ayah bekerja keras untuk membayar hutang serta membiayai ku dan Ibu. Ayah juga sering sakit sekarang, membuat ku dan iIbu khawatir. Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk meringankan beban Ayah dan Ibu.

TOK TOK TOK

Ah itu pasti Ibu, ada apa ya malam-malam begini ke kamar ku?

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Naru-chan kenapa belum tidur?"

"Belum ngantuk. Ada apa sih?"

"Minggu depan kita pindah ke desa ya, Naru-chan. Kita akan tinggal bersama kakek. Ayah dan Ibu akan bekerja disana. Kamu juga akan sekolah disana."

Aku tentu saja kaget mendengar hal itu. Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku tidak mau!

"Apa karena hutang? Bukannya bekerja di kota akan lebih mudah mendapatkan gaji besar dari pada di desa?"

"Hutang kita sudah lunas."

"Bagus kan? Kenapa kita harus pindah bersama kakek, Bu?"

"Yang melunasi hutang kita adalah keluarga kaya di desa pemilik perkebunan tempat Kakek mu bekerja. Kita harus balas budi, Naru-chan. Kakek juga sudah mulai tua, taka da salahnya kan kalau kita merawatnya juga? Beliau pasti senang dengan kehadiranmu di rumahnya nanti."

Sesungguhnya aku berterima kasih kepada keluarga yang baik hati itu karena mau membantu keluarga kami. Tetapi, kalau harus berpisah dari teman-teman aku tidak mau. Ehm apalagi berpisah dari Sasuke tentunya.

"Ibu harap kamu mengerti ya. Selamat tidur." Ibu mengusap kepala ku dan mencium kening ku. Kemudian Ibu langsung keluar kamar dan meninggalkan aku yang sedang termenung.

Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?

**Selesai juga chapter pertama **

**Semoga lanjut ke chapter kedua ^^**

**Minta kritik dan sarannya juga dong kalo masih ada yang salah **

**#nyadar masih banyak kekurangan u,u**

**Read & Review Minna! Arigatou~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuma Kamu**

**_D e n b e A y a s a k i_**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, berantakan, abal dan banyak kesalahan karena saya masih newbie dan baru tahap belajar (_ _)**

**Read and Review Please ^^**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

Naruto POV

"Ohayou Naru-chan!" sapa Ayah kepada ku, saat aku muncul di ruang makan.

"Ohayou juga, Ayah." Aku mencium pipi Ayah yang sedang membaca koran sembari menunggu roti bakar buatan Ibu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu terlihat lesu begitu?" Ayah heran melihat sikap ku yang tidak biasa pagi ini. Biasanya setiap pagi aku selalu terlihat ceria.

Apa aku bisa meninggalkan teman-teman dan Sasuke juga? Kira-kira kalau aku tetap tinggal di Konoha, apa Ayah dan Ibu mengizinkan? Tapi kalau harus berpisah dengan Ibu, aku juga tidak mau. Aku pilih ikut Ayah dan Ibu ke desa atau tetap di sini ya? Tapi kalau tetap di sini, itu berarti aku akan tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana kalau tengah malam di saat aku sendirian, ada perampok yang masuk rumah? Semua harta benda milik keluarga ku dicuri? Yang jelas pencuri itu buta, tidak bisa melihat kalau rumah ku sederhana. Mana mungkin ada pencuri yang mau mengambil barang dari rumah yang tidak mewah? Lebih buruk lagi kalau.. kalau.. kalau perampok itu…

"OI DOBE! SADARLAH!"

"A-ah?" Aku baru saja tersadar dari lamunan ku yang berlebihan itu. Di 'bangun' kan oleh Sasuke lewat suaranya yang terdengar nyaring di telinga ku.

"AHAHAHA WAJAH APA ITU? KONYOL SEKALI!" Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah ku yang lucu ketika berkhayal. Uugh memalukan sekali, Naruto.

"Kuso!" Aku menggembungkan pipi ku, menandakan aku tak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Naru-chan sedang memikirkan apa? Sampai-sampai Sasuke-kun yang sudah duduk disebelah mu saja, kamu tidak tahu." Huh Ibu rupanya sama saja dengan Sasuke, menertawaiku. Apalagi Ayah. Ku lirik Ayah, dan tentu saja ekspresi mukanya menahan tawa.

"Naru mau berangkat! Dadaah Ayah, Ibu!"

"Loh sarapannya ga di makan nih?"

"Uda ga nafsu, Yah. Ini Naru bawa bekal kok."

Aku langsung saja ngeloyor keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sepertinya masih berpamitan dengan Ayah dan Ibu ku. Hal seperti ini memang wajar, setiap pagi Sasuke selalu menjemput ku untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Rumah Sasuke tak seberapa jauh dari rumah ku, begitu pula dengan sekolah kami, jaraknya dapat di tempuh 10menit dari rumahnya dengan berjalan santai. Dan untuk ke sekolah, ia harus melewati rumah ku dulu, jadi ia selalu menjemput ku setiap pagi, sekalian katanya. Senang juga sih setiap hari di jemput Sasuke. Karena saat sampai di sekolah, banyak mata yang menatap ku ketika berjalan disamping Sasuke. Tak sedikit juga yang mengira dan menanyakan apakah aku ini pacar Sasuke atau bukan. Di lihat kapan pun dan dimana pun, kami terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat layaknya orang pacaran. Kyaaa! Andai saja aku benar-benar pacar Sasuke!

Kalau saat pulang kadang bisa bersama-sama, kadang juga tidak, tergantung dari kegiatan dan tugas masing-masing. Perlu diketahui, aku dan Sasuke tidak sekelas! Ini hal yang sangat sangat sangat ku sayang kan. Huh menyebalkan sekali para guru itu. Ini tidak adil!

"Tunggu aku!" Sasuke mengerjarku setengah berlari. Aku sih cuek saja tetap melanjutkan 'jalan cepat'ku agar segera sampai ke sekolah.

"Begitu saja ngambek, Dobe. Salah kamu juga kenapa memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke penuh kejujuran. Dia langsung diam ketika tahu aku sedang melototinya.

"Iya-iya maaf. Eh Dobe, apa kamu suka bunga?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya kamu mau membelikan ku bunga, Teme?"

"Iya, Dobe."

BLUSH! Muka ku sedikit terhiasi rona merah. Dasar Sasuke!

"Ti-tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Hanya ingin saja memberi mu bunga." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah ku dan berkata seperti itu! Senyumnya membuat ku meleleh. Aku benar-benar suka pada mu Sasuke!

"Apaan sih. Yuk buruan, keburu telat kalo kamu jalannya seperti siput begitu. Yang kalah harus traktir Takoyaki ya, Teme!" Sekuat tenaga dan kecepatan penuh aku langsung berlari, mencuri _start_ dari Sasuke. Ini memang salah satu trik ku untuk bisa jalan berdua dengan Sasuke. Berpura-pura untuk bertanding dan yang kalah mentraktir yang menang. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya saat ia mentraktir ku, atau pun sebaliknya. Hihihi pintar sekali kamu Naru.

"Heh, dasar curang! Awas kamu, Dobe!" Tak kalah cepat, Sasuke segara berlari dan menyusulku.

Normal POV

Suasana kelas gaduh sekali saat waktu istirahat. Kebanyakan para siswa dan siswi menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan yang tersedia. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang membawa bekal untuk di makan bersama teman di kelas. Adapula yang mengobrol, dan membaca komik.

Sepertinya Naruto adalah salah satu siswi yang membawa bekal. Terlihat ia sedang duduk dengan teman 'biru'nya. Mereka berdua terlihat asyik bercengkrama dan menikmati bekal mereka.

"Ugh rasanya malu sekali, Hinata! Kamu bisa kan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya? Di lihat oleh orang yang kamu sukai saat kamu sedang melamun dengan tampang yang bodoh."

"Se-sebaiknya kamu tidak usah terlalu memikirkan itu, Naruto. Bu-bukan kah tidak cuma sekali Sasuke-kun melihatmu seperti itu?" Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop._ Gadis cantik berambut biru ini adalah teman sebangku Naruto. Gadis yang cukup pintar, dan pemalu. Walaupun Hinata termasuk golongan _elite, _ia selalu berpenampilan sederhana, tidak pilih-pilih teman, baik, dan tidak sombong. Itu yang Naruto suka dari Hinata.

Naruto sering curhat tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke pada Hinata. Dan Hinata mendukung sekali, karena ia merasa bahwa Naruto sangat cocok jika berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Naruto sih senang-senang saja dikatai seperti itu.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan masalah keluargamu? Se-semalam aku sudah tidur jadi tidak bisa membalas sms mu. Go-gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Uhm…ADUH KIBA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Terlihat pria tampan sedang tersenyum jahil ke arah Naruto. Nampaknya dengan sengaja ia mencubit pipi Naruto yang sedikit gembul dan menggemaskan itu.

"Hai Naru-chan! Galak banget sih."

"Sudah hentikan, ini sakit tahu! Sini kamu, aku jitak!" Setelah mengusap-usap pipinya, Naruto segera bangkit dari kursi bermaksud untuk menjitak –atau menjewer- Kiba. Kiba langsung saja bersembunyi di balik kursi Hinata, dan menggunakan Hinata sebagai perisainya. Naruto bisa melihat muka Hinata yang memerah akibat terlalu dekat dengan Kiba. Yeah, Hinata naksir sama Kiba, Naruto tahu itu.

Gadis berambut panjag itu pernah cerita kepadanya dengan muka seperti tomat dan suara yang terbata-bata. Tapi sepertinya gadis lugu itu tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Kiba menaruh perhatian pada Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, sama-sama tidak sadarnya. Si pirang ini tidak sadar kalau Kiba menyukainya. Hhh..dasar.

"Ampun Naruto! Hihihi." Laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga perah di pipinya, langsung ngacir keluar kelas. Takut terkena jitakan dari Naruto. Namun ia puas sekali dapat melihat ekspresi lucu dari Naruto saat gadis itu marah-marah.

"Huh pengganggu. A-ah Hinata mukamu merah sekali! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Well, sepertinya aku tahu apa penyebabnya." Naruto berpose seolah berfikir keras dan memasang tampang jahil, bermaksud untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto! A-aku hanya..ma-malu saat bersama Kiba-kun!"

"Kapan-kapan kamu harus mencoba mengatakan perasaan mu padanya ya, Hinata!" Dengan senyum lebar ia berkata pada Hinata, yang di balas dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Hinata.

Kiba adalah teman pertama Naruto saat MOS dulu. Anak laki-laki yang baik, tampan, dan selalu _energik, _hampir mirip dengan Naruto yang tidak bisa diam. Selain Hinata dan Kiba, juga ada Chouji, Tenten, Lee, dan Shino. Ada beberapa kakak kelas juga yang dikenal Naruto lewat kegiatan ekstra memasak di sekolah. Banyak juga yang mengetahui Naruto karena ia sering sekali datang dan pulang bersama Sasuke. Untungnya _fangirls_ Sasuke tidak memusuhinya karena ia akrab dengan Sasuke. Itu merupakan hal yang baik, karena Naruto tidak ingin memiliki musuh atau pun orang yang membencinya.

"Ayo Hinata kita segera pergi ke laboratorium biologi! Tidak sabar ingin praktek yang pertama kali!"

"Hai' Naruto. A-aku sudah siap."

"_Let's go_!"

BRUKKK!

"Ah gomen! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang melintas di depan kelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga karena aku tidak melihat ke depan." Jawab gadis itu sambil membenarkan posisi sapu tangan biru di hidungnya.

"Kamu mimisan? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke UKS?" tawar Naruto pada gadis itu, yang langsung saja di tolak dengan halus.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku buru-buru ke kelas, ada ulangan."

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya!"

Gadis itu segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya buru-buru sekali, apa ulangan mendadak ya? Naruto harus siap-siap juga nih kalau ada ualangan mendadak. Tapi, baru masuk semester pertama masa langsung ulangan sih?

"Na-Naruto? Ka-kamu melamun?"

"Eh? Ah tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Yuk jalan."

Dari kejauhan tampak Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto dan Hinata dari arah seberang. Ia juga terlihat tergesa-gesa dan mukanya terlihat khawatir.

"Teme! Kenapa lari-lari begitu? Habis dari mana sih? Kantin ya? Maka–"

"Dari UKS. Sudah ya, Dobe." Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Naruto dan segera berlari menjauh.

"Hmm aneh. Apa gadis tadi dan Sasuke satu kelas ya, Hinata? Pantas saja Sasuke buru-buru gitu, pasti dia juga panik ada ulangan mendadak. Ckck dasar Teme."

"I-iya Naruto." Jawab Hinata sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal bagi Hinata tentang gadis tadi dan Sasuke. Ia dan Naruto memang tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu, dan apa benar gadis itu dan Sasuke sekelas? Gadis itu mimisan dan menyeka darahnya dengan sapu tangan biru. Sepertinya ia baru saja dari UKS. Hei, bukankah Sasuke juga dari UKS? Terlebih lagi raut wajah Sasuke terlihat panik dan khawatir. Apa mungkin…?

**TBC**

**Selesai juga untuk chapter kedua~ ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk: Misyel, KEI, Nakamura Nezumi, Aretabelva, Moku-chan :3**

**Untuk Moku-chan: yaa semoga saja, saya juga berharap seperti itu (?) XD**

**Minta kritik dan sarannya juga dong kalo masih ada yang salah :D **

**#nyadar masih banyak kekurangan u,u**

**Read & Review Minna! Arigatou~**


End file.
